Unwanted Romance
by Gabrielle607
Summary: When three sisters go to a strange land, they seek their quest. Then when The Great Lion came to them, they realized they need to help and elf prince find love in his life. But the problem is, his destined lover is in love with someone else. A Legolas/Susan and Caspian/Susan story. Also Caspian/OC#1, Edmund/OC#2, Peter/OC#3
1. The Portals

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR NARNIA BUT GABY, ALLIAH AND PAULA ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT. PLEASE SHARE IT TO MY FRIENDS WHO HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY.**

Chapter 1: The Portal

One autumn day, the three sisters were walking down at the park.

"What do you think we should buy?" Asked Paula, the second eldest, who was 19.

"I don't know. We already bought too much." Alliah, the eldest who was 20, exclaimed.

"Maybe we should save it. I heard The Hobbit is coming up in cinemas. I'd love to watch." Gaby, the youngest who is 18, said.

"Oh yeah! Come on! Let's go home!" Then on their way there, a man in black came running between them and they realized that he stole their bags.

"Hey!" Alliah said. "He's going to the alley way! Paula you go to the left side and Gaby, the right. I'll go that way." Then all of them had split up. Paula went to the left street and saw that a door opened. She ran inside and in a flash, she was stepping on grass instead of cement.

"What on earth?" She looked around and she was in a field.

Gaby on the other hand, ran to the right street and saw the turn towards the alleyway. She ran towards there and next thing she knew, there was a hard hit on her head and she blacked out. After a while, Gaby woke up and saw the bright light of the sun. She can feel ticklish and scratchy things on her back. She rolled and saw that she was lying down on a field. She stood up and fixed herself.

"What the heck?"

Alliah kept on running towards the man and she finally caught up. He cornered him.

"Now give the lady back her bag before someone gets hurt." Then the guy climbed up the wall through the railings and jumped to the other side. She took a step forward and she fell into a hole. She fell deep down until she hit the hard ground. She looked around and saw that she was in a field.

"Ugh. I hate snatchers!" She said as she stood up. She fixed herself and looked around. "I swear I'm going to kill that guy."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE ALSO TYPE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY! I WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT IT!**


	2. Roaming Around

Paula s POV

"I wonder wheres Gaby" On my way I collected sorts of leaves they're so pretty I can't take it! I kept on walking and walking and I realized its getting dark the trees are even more scarier I heard a sound of a bear that's why I hid behind a tree until suddenly . . .

Gaby s POV

I stood up and walked straight to the group of trees that I found. I realized it was a forest. Thank God! Good thing I read books on survival skills. My dad used to say that it will come in handy some day and it did! Paula and Aliyah says that it s such a waste of time and I should start reading more of magazines but the truth is I am more different than them. I am more hard core than them. Since our parents died, Aliyah was the one who was looking after us. She works and works and works and works and she never really has time for us. It became darker and darker until I found a stream and washed myself up. I drank water and looked for the nearest tree. I have to climb to high places so that I can be safe. I saw a tree good enough to climb. I found a sturdy branch and sat there and leaned on the trunk. How nice it is to be sitting in a world so green. If only my whole family is here. I feel my eyes dropping and then I fell into a deep slumber. Later on, I woke up and saw that it was morning. I went down the tree and started looking for something in my pouch. I found a bottle with a little pink substance. I opened it and smelled it. I knew then it was Paula's perfume. I removed it and washed the bottle with water from the stream. I made sure that the water that was used for washing the bottle did not got to the stream. I then filled the bottle with water and went on my way. I kept on walking until noon and I was starting to het hungry. I can suddenly imagine the meal I would get once I get out of this forest but all of those disapeared as I heard a rustling sound nearby. Then I suddenly imagine what creature will appear. A bear, a snake, a lion, I don't know. I quickly searched for something in my pouch for something sharp and then out of nowhere, I saw something shining by the leaves. I picked it up and saw a dagger with odd carvings of a lion from wood that was painted in red and gold. I did not care who's it is but I just held it and pointed it on in the direction of the rustling leaves.

Alliah s POV:

"If it wasn't for that thief I wouldn't be in this mess!'' she said as she tried to make a fire at the dark night. I tried climbing a tree but I was not strong enough and I really need a shower! As if! I decided to just sit back on a tree trunk and sleep. I woke up the next day and it was morning. I kept on walking until I reached a stream. I so wanted water so I knelt down and drank. I was happily drinking and I heard a rustle of leaves. I looked up and I saw a huge, brown fur ball with black eyes and then I realized... IT WAS A BEAR. I screamed my lungs out and the bear growled at me like telling me to shut up. I ran to the left side and the bear kept on chasing me until I tripped. I crawled to a nearby tree and hid. Then I looked at the other side and I felt like I was safe.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT POVS OF ALLIAH AND PAULA. OH FYI MY FRIEND TYPED PAULA'S POV AND I TYPED GABY AND ALLIAH'S POV. PLEASE REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


	3. We Meet

The rustling grew louder and louder as the scared Gaby stood there. She was tremblin. Then suddenly, a horrifying roar was heard and out from the leaves was a giant, brown, furball. She was petrified and she did not know what to do. She stood there trembling and mouth opened. The bear stood up in two paws and was about to fall on her when an arrow hit it's head and fell right in front of her. She gave out a small gasp. Her jaw was trembling as she looked at the dead bear. She looked around for the shooter but she could not find him. Then, there was a loud thump and she saw a blonde elf standing right in front of a tree.  
"Did you- are you the one who killed it?" She asked.  
"Yes." The blonde elf said. His voice was soothing to the heart.  
"What's your name?"  
"I am Legolas of Middle Earth."  
"Middle Earth?" She asked, trying to remember where she heard it.  
"Yes. Do you know it?" He asked hoping to find someone who came from Middle Earth.  
"No but it sounds familiar. But I did not come from it. Is this Middle Earth?"  
"I'm afraid not. If this were Middle Earth then I would not be lost."  
"So do you know this place?"  
"No. I have not heard of this land either."  
"I am sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gaby. I come from America."  
"America? I never heard such a place."  
"Well... I wish I have time to tell you about it but... I have to find my way out. W-would you care to join me?"  
"I will be delighted to." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Alliah looked to the other side and saw her sister, Paula.  
"Alliah?!" She squealed but Alliah shushed her and cupped Paula's mouth.  
"Quiet." She whispered."There's a bear." They both sat still and listened to the footsteps of the bear and Paula knew that the bear is gone.  
"I think that the bear is gone." She said in a muffled voice. Alliah peeked at behind the tree and she saw nothing. They relaxed and Alliah removed her hand from Paula's mouth.  
"Okay can you explain why you're here or how you got here?"  
"Okay I just went through a door and next thing I knew I was here."  
"Where exactly are we?!"  
"Do I look like I know everything! I don't even know a single thing about survival! Gaby is the one who is the expert."  
"Ugh! I wish she's here. She'll know what to do."  
"Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows what to do cause, you're the eldest."  
"Oh shut it."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you review and follow the story. I'm sorry if I haven't posted the chapter that Legolas and Susan meet but I'm sure you'll like it. Thank you once again and please review!**


	4. What became lost can be found

Lucy was with Susan and Edmund to find her missing dagger.

"How did you lose it anyway?" Exclaimed Susan who is tired of her sister's hope of finding her dagger.

"I was just wandering here in this exact spot when you called me. I might have dropped it as I bumped into a tree but it's supposed to be here!" She said, frustrated about her loss.

"Maybe some bandit or traveler took it and went on it's merry way." Edmund said.

"Edmund might be right Lu. Someone might have took it."

"But it can't be! I was just gone for a few hours!"

"Lu, many things can happen in a few hours." Edmund said. He was starting to get annoyed to. Lucy kept on shuffling through the ground of leaves, hoping she might find her dagger.

"Lucy why don't we just go back to the castle and-" Susan was cut off by the trails of foot prints on the ground. Being a master on the way of the bow, she has a sharp eyesight. "Lu. I think I know how to find your dagger." She said examining the trails."Stay behind me but don't go too far or too close." She said as she followed the trails.

"Um. What exactly are we following?" Edmund asked.

"Foot prints."

"Of?"

"Of a person. Well two people actually but one track is very light. I can barely see it but the other one gave it's way." She prepared her bow and arrow as she walked forward. She shot up when she heard a rustle."Ed, draw your sword. Lu, stay close." She looked up at the branches to see if there is anyone. "We're not alone." As the said 'alone', as quick as lightning, an arrow was shot and it almost hit her, her adrenaline went up and she looked at the arrow. It was not a Narnian arrow, nor an arrow she had seen before. It was carefully made with yellow feathers on the end. She looked at the direction where the arrow was shot but no one was there. She heard a rustling sound from the back and then she shifted her head. She went closer hoping the person who attempted to kill her was there. She pointed her arrow to that direction and something moved. A girl slowly stood up with her hands up high.

"Who are you?" Susan examined her and noticed that her clothing is odd.

"I am Gaby." Susan furrowed her brows and then something shot her. She lowered her bow and Gaby lowered her hands.

"Where did you come from?"

"America." Susan widened her eyes and her head started popping out questions. Her curiosity was cut off when she heard Lucy's voice.

"Susan." Susan turned and saw Edmund pointing his sword at a tall man with long blonde hair. The man was pointing his bow to Edmund. Susan quickly pointed her bow to Gaby.

"Let my brother go or else I swear that I will shoot your mate!"

"Mate?" The man said. "Gaby is not my mate. Now in order for me to avoid shooting your... him, first tell me if you are one of the men who has been hunting me down."

"We have not been hunting. We were looking for something that we have lost. Lucy's dagger."

"Wait!" Lucy said. "Can't we just lower our weapons? We might hurt someone." Susan just rolled her eyes and lowered her weapons and so did Edmund and the man.

"So." Susan continued."Who are you?" She addressed to the man.

"I am Legolas, a wood elf in the forest of Mirkwood. I came from Middle Earth." Edmund and Susan looked at each other as a sign of curiosity. Susan faced Gaby.

"And you. Are you really from America or are you from the place he calls Middle Earth?"

"I swear to God I am American." Gaby looked at the belt of Lucy. "Excuse me but I don't want to interrupt but..." She took out something from her bag. "Is this yours miss?" She handed out the dagger that she saw, to Lucy. Her eyes widened and she took it.

"Thank you!" She placed her in her belt and smiled at Gaby.

"Gaby, it's getting dark. We should go back." Legolas said.

"Back?" Edmund said."Back where?"

"To the clearing."

"Well..." Gaby said. "It was nice meeting you..."

"I am Susan, he's Edmund and she's Lucy."

"Nice to meet you miss Susan." She said as she went beside Legolas. She pushed him and softly said "You owe me big time." Then they ran off.

"I think they're nice." Lucy said.

"Did you see how that Legolas bloke looked at me?" Edmund said, returning his sword to his belt. "I don't trust him."

"Susan can you please invite them to the castle?"

"What no way!" Edmund exclaimed."After pointing his bow at me?! I wouldn't."

"Come on! They returned my dagger! The least we can do is to let them stay."

"Lucy's right Ed." Susan said." It's the least we can do."

"Is this because of your kindness or is it because you melted because of that elf?" Susan gave him a deadly glare.

"You know my heart belongs to one person only."

"Alright, alright. I was only joking." Then they started walking to the direction where Gaby and Legolas ran. "Wait 'til Caspian finds out." Edmund muttered.

**A/N: So there you have it! The time when Susan and Legolas met! I'm sorry if it's not the usual scene in where boy bumps into girl and girl falls in love in first sight. I wanted them to meet differently because every love story has something like that. So please post reviews! I seriously love it when someone posts reviews about my stories.**


	5. Dreams of the Past: Part one

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyways, I am over my writers block and sorry it took so long for me to update and blame it on a boy in my school! I kept on thinking about him and that caused my writers block. Anyways my writer's block was cured by SamCarter121314. Thank you! Oh and this chapter is about Alliah, Paula and Gaby's life in the U.S. and my friend is the one who thought about it. It started because of this vision of hers -which you will know- and she told me if I can add it to my story and I said sure so, please give credit to my friend and to SamCarter121314! Thanks and Please review and tell me what you think about it. Anyways, I figured there would be a few changes. Alliah will be 24, Paula will be 23 and Gaby will be 22. They are still sisters and don't have parents and they live in one apartment room but it's big enough for them. Alliah's an actress, Paula's a singer and Gaby is like a writer. Anyways, sorry but SamCarter121314's part is not yet for the next chapters but it will be somwhere in the next few chapters**

Paula and Alliah were running through the forests, doing their best to get out of this hell hole. They have been stuck there for three days and they can't take it anymore.

"Liah can we take a break? It's gettting dark and I am really, really tired of running." Paula panted. Cold, beads of sweat fell on her brows and she wiped it for the hundreth time.

"Okay. Fine." She said looking around. "How long have we been running?"

"What? You don't know?" Paula sighed and dropped on the forest floor. "We've been running for the wholeday and you didn't even know?!"

"Look I'm just trying to save ourselves and-" Alliah stopped when she heard trickling water. Paula cried by the sound.

"No! Not that stream again." Alliah, now feeling hopeless, dropped herself on the forest floor.

"We've seen the sames tream for the 12th time already!" Alliah was ashamed with her leadership."Face it Liah, you can't lead. We're lost in this wretched place."

"Look let's just think bout this tomorrow. We better rest." She went closer to Paula but Paula went away and curled up near a tree trunk. _I miss_ _Marc_. She thought before drowsiness crept over her.

_Paula's dream_

_It was a beautiful day for a picnic up on the hill and Marc took the chance. He knocked on an apartment door and he saw Gaby opened it._

_"Marc! What brings you here?"_

_"Is your sis here?"_

_"Which one?" She asked playfuly._

_"C'mon Gaby."_

_"Just kidding." She laughed."I'll call her. Come in." She left the door open for him as he went in. Later on, Paula went out and hugged Marc. He hugged back too._

_"So what brings you here?"_

_"I was wondering if you're busy today."_

_"No. No I'm not." She said with a smile._

_"Well... Great! If you want you can, go to a picnic with me." Paula blushed._

_"Well... Of course! I'll go get my purse." Later on, they went to a hill where it was not that hot or too cold and sat under and apple tree. Paula rested her head on Marc's shoulder and he held her hands. They gazed at each other and Marc can see that Paula wanted to tell something._

_"Paula, is something wrong?" He asked. Paula smiled and chuckled._

_"So you noticed."_

_"What is it."_

_"I'm sorry I haven't told you yet."_

_"Told me what?" Paula stood up and crossed her arms._

_"Marc, I have to leave."_

_"What?" Marc asked as he stood up._

_"I have a world tour and I might be gone for a while."_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_"Marc, I'll be busy. I won't have time for you."_

_"But I **will **be with you."_

_"Marc," she sighed and faced him."You don't understand. Can you stand me not having time with you for four years?" Marc furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. Paula cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "Marc, I love you. But you also have your life." Marc was trying to look away wit Paula ws insisting. "Marc, just stay, for me." Then she slowly leaned forward to him until their lips met. It was soft and gentle. Nothing too strong. Marc's faced relaxed and slithered his hand on her waist and another behind her head. Their kiss broke when Marc was about to say something._

_"Okay. I'll stay." Paula smiled and hugged Marc._

_End of dream_

* * *

_Alliah's dream_

_Alliah went out of the studio after shooting her on going film. She went to a nearby cafe to buy something that can wake her up. She sat on a nearby seat near a window and waited for her she finally recieved it, she started reading the newspaper. She was reading peacfuly. All she can hear is the coffee maker on, the door bell ringing and a couple going in and happily chatting. Then, something came to her senses. The man's voice was familliar. She tried remembering but she can't._

_"I'll have a cappuchino please." The man said. Alliah then realized who's voice it is and watched suspiciously. "How about you love?" He addressed to the girl._

_"I'll have an espresso." The girl smiled at the man and he smiled back._

_"Love?" Alliah asked. She starled the coupe ad they turned around. The man looked shocked at what he saw._

_"Shi- Alliah?"_

_"Love?"_

_"Alliah, let's settle this later. You don't want to make a scene."_

_"No, Anthony! Let's settle this right now!"_

_"Fine!" He said. He went closer to here and they were 5 feet away. "You want to settle this! Then we will." Alliah was waiting for an explanation. "You mean nothing to me." Anthony looked at Alliah's eyes and he saw pain and anger._

_"What?" No one ever said something that painful and deep in Alliah's life._

_"There! I said it! You don't mean anything to me anymore. I grew tired of you and I'm sick of you and I thought, why not another woman?" Anthony didn't realize it until he felt it. A painful slap from Alliah's hand was the last thing he felt from her before she walked right out of his life._

_End of Dream_

* * *

Alliah shot up and saw that she was bac in the forest. _It was just a nightmare_, she thought. She looked around and saw Paula sitting near the tree trunk.

"Thinking about Anthony?"

"Yes. What makes you get up so early?"

"Had a dream."

"About Marc?"

"Yes. I just wish he was with me." She said sadly.

"Come on. I don't want to talk about boys." She said as she stood up."It makes me sick."

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Legolas and Gaby were travelling back to the castle. They reached out of the forest and it was silent in an awkward way. Edmund was holding the reign of his horse while Gaby sat on top. Legolas was walking alongside Susan's horse and Lucy stayed beside. The three majesties were silent and feeling awkward since picking up strangers and taking them to the castle was not really their thing. Lucy was noticing a strange behavior though about Legolas and Edmund. They both took quick glances to the girl on the horse. Lucy exactly knew what this was about and felt jelous since the two girls were beautiful and old enough to have a lover while she is still young and doesn't have one. She sighed and went on. Her sorrow was gone when she saw the castle gates ahead.

"We're here."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! The suggestion of SamCarter121314 is about to come after Dreams of the Past: Part two. Please wait for it and please review! If you have any suggestions for the story, I will gladly accept it. Thank You!**


	6. Dreams of the Past: Part Two

hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter says the story or a part of Gaby's story. I hope you like this but I warn you it's short. You've been warned

Gaby was in awe when she enered the castle.

"Tell me I'm not in a drem." she said and she felt a sudden pain on her right arm. She looked to the right and saw that Edmund had pinched her. "What did you do that for?!"

"You wanted to know." Soon, they went to a part. Where in there were split corridors.

"Ed, why don't you show Gaby her room and Lucy and I can show Legolas his." Susan said.

"I think I'll pass." Lucy said."I feel tired after that journey." then Lucy left. Edmund held out a hand and Gaby took it and they left. Susan gave him a surprised look. Ed never did that to me. He wouldn't even help me up. She thought. She left with Legolas and went to his room. She and Legolas took quick glances at each other but they were silence. don't even think about it. She thought. She came up to a door and she opened it.

"If you need anything just call a servant."

"Thank you Susan. For your kindness." Susan smiled and left. That night, Gaby kept on having the same nightmare.

* * *

Gaby's dream

She was sitting on her desk, brainstorming for a new story. She turned her seat around to look at the city lights. It always relaxed her mind. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said. The door opened and it was her boyfriend, Chris. "Chris! What made you come here?" She said walking towards him and he to her.

"I have to tell you something. Something I should've said before."

"Okay?"

"No I'm not cheating on you!" Gaby sighed as a sign of relief. "Remember how you became famous?"

"Yeah. You stole my notebook filled with stories and sent it to a number of authors."

"Well one author wanted me to be her apprentice or something. The job will be like for eternity or something. I want to go because I wanted it since I was a child but..."

"But what?"

"I can't leave You alone here." Gaby smiled.

"You should take the flight. I don't want to be the cause of your unfinished dreams."

"But we might not see each other. "

"I can visit you during the vacations."

"But you don't havetime you never have any."

"It's not a problem. I'll find some time."

"Gaby-"

"Just go already!" Now Chris thought of it the wrong way. He thought that she was getting rid of him. She did not realize that she missed a few important words.

"Fine!" He walked towards the door but sstopped when he reached it. "But don't blame me if you get replaced in my life!" He slammNed the door leaving the confused and hurt Gaby alone. She tried running after him but it ws too late. He was gone. She did nothing but fall on her knees and cry.

* * *

Gaby woke up and saw that it was midnght. She can see nothing but the moonlight. She hugged her knees and cried because of the fanct that she was once again, alone.

**A/N: The dream really happened to Gaby. Oh and by the way, Ed is courting Gaby. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. The Day We Met

**Hi readers! Sorry if it was long for me to update. My cousin made me listen to a song that gave me a 3 week's writer's block. Well, I'm all out of ideas and I need new ones so people who posts reviews, PLEASE POST SUGGESTIONS. It's all the help you can give me if you want to keep this story going. Anyways, here's the story.  
**

** Love,  
**

** Orlando-Bl00m-fan  
**

Paula and Alliah were still walking in the forest.

"When are we going to leave?" Paula complained for the 10th time.

"As long as you stop complaining. It's getting annoying." Alliah said.

"I just wanna go home." She said.

"Speaking of home I-" The Paula made a gasp and stopped.

"Today's my flight! It's been two days! I'm gonna miss my plane!"

"Can you stop worrying about your career?! We can't even get out of here! If only we can find a single soul here!"

"Well you're not the only one who needs to- ah!" Paula shouted as the soft ground beneath her collapsed. She quickly grabbed hold to the first thing she felt and it was a roof of a tree. "Alliah!" She cried. She looked beneath her and it was a rushing river with big stones at the riverbed. "Alliah!" She cried again. She looked up and saw Alliah's face and her hand trying to get her.

"HELP!" Alliah shouted.

"It's no use! There might be a small chance that we can find someone here but it's not as big as the help you're doing."

"Alright, just checking. Grab my hand."

"I can't! I'm too scared!"

"Just try Paula." Paula slowly lifted her other hand and tried to grab Alliah's hand but then the root that she was holding on suddenly moved and brought her down a little.

"Alliah!"

"Paula, don't worry. I'm just here." Then she heard hoofs and a whip cracking. She looked behind and saw a man with pale skin and blonde hair with a golden crown on top and wearing royal garments, was riding on top of a horse. The man went down and rushed to help Alliah.

"What's wrong?"

"Paula she- she just fell down and I, I -"

"It's okay." The man reached down to Paula and she tried to grab his hand but hers was too slippery. "Just one more try." Paula again reached his hand and the moment her palm touched his, she quickly grasped and he pulled her up. Once they reached the ground, Paula hugged Alliah tightly. "That was a close one there." The man said.

"Thank you for helping us." Alliah said while standing up with Paula. "I'm Alliah by the way." She said.

"I'm King Peter of Narnia." He said. "And you are?" He asked referring to Paula. For the first time, Peter had a chance to take a good look at Paula and when he caught sight of Paula's eyes, his heart thudded. He felt his cheeks turn red and warm.

"I'm Paula." She said weakly.

"Paula. It was nice meeting you lady Paula." He said as they shook each others hand. She smiled when she saw her but then, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed and Peter caught her.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Oh. It might be her hunger. We haven't eaten for two straight days."

"Well, It's a good thing I'm here. I can take you both back to the castle and help you as much as we can."

"Thank you, King Peter."

"You are most welcome." Peter rode on his horse with Alliah at the back of him who is holding the unconscious Paula. They quickly rode off to Cair Paravel; where they will discover where Gaby is.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's so short! Please excuse me because I have a lot of schoolwork to do. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Finally together

**Hey guys! Sorry if updating took so long! Been thinking a lot lately and I think that there will be a change. Okay so Gaby's 16 already but she's a young writer in her school and her boyfriend is still Chris so Chris' family is supposed to move to Europe and Gaby was sad because there is nothing she can do about it and then she and Chris got into an argument and Gaby ended up saying "Just go on your flight and leave me alone!" so there. Oh and she also caught Chris kissing her best friend. And I think Paula and Alliah's age will change. Paula will be 17 and Alliah will be 18 so and whatever happened in Dreams of the Past happened to them only in a younger version... I hope you like it! Oh and for Susan and Legolas fans, please please PLEASE don't get mad at me! I'm sorry that it's not much focused on them but I promise that I will make chapters all about them being , thank you Angelina Roongta for the advice! Oh and BTW, this is the link to the REAL Dreams of the Past: s/8983380/1/Dreams-of-the-Past  
**

Paula woke up in a room filled with old wooden furniture and a balcony that gives out a view of a beach. She looked around and saw that Alliah was sitting there talking to a girl in an emerald dress and saw that Peter was sitting near her bed.

"I see that you're awake." Peter, being the first one to notice, said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Paula!" The girl in the emerald dress said. She quickly knelt towards her and hugged her.

"Gaby?!" She said in bewilderment as she looked at Alliah but she just nodded. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!"

"I don't know but I just felt unconscious because the snatcher hit me in the head."

"Are you okay?!"

"Can you see me now?! I'm freakin great!" She happily said and she went closer to her. "And I think one of the boys likes me and is courting me." She said in a whisper so that Peter can't hear.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I think I should leave you girls alone for a while." Peter said. He bowed to them and left. They spent the next few hours chatting about their time in Narnia until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Gaby said. She stood up and opened the door and she came face to face with Edmund. The both of them stared at each other and soon came back to their senses.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay."

"Peter is wanting to see the three of you in his study."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Then she shut the door. The two girls exchanged looks and giggled.

"Who was that?" Paula asked.

"Um... That's just Edmund."

"And who's Edmund?" Alliah asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Um... He's just a friend of mine."

"Are you sure he's **just** a friend?"

"Um..."

"Just joking!" Paula said as she and Alliah laughed. "You should've seen your face."

"It's not funny." Gaby said as she furiously blushed.

"Okay. Sorry." Alliah said as their laughter died down. Meanwhile... Legolas was pacing in his room, thinking.

_What kind of magic is this?_ He thought. _This is not the normal magic Gandalf does._ He had been thinking and pacing for 3 straight hours. All of his deep thoughts vanished when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. He then saw Susan standing in front of him. When he had eye contact with her, her cheeks instantly went red. Susan has been awestruck that she completely forgot why she was there.

"Yes?" Legolas said. Susan shook her head and came back to reality.

"Peter wants you to meet him in his study." She said. Susan then quickly turned around, ashamed that she had acted weirdly in front of Legolas.

"Will you be there?" He asked. Susan faced him and smiled at him and went away. Legolas closed the door and smiled. _Never have I felt this feeling before. I only feel it once I'm with him. It makes me confused and I can't help this feeling. Maybe I'm... no. I am not falling for Susan. _He then shook his head and went out of his room to go to Peter's study.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me for being off and having a short chapter. That's all I can juice out from my old brain of mine. Sorry. But please give me any suggestions or just a simple review. Please, that's all you can do. Thanks again for reading my story!


	9. Friendships formed

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. Okay now this chapter is more about Susan and Legolas and I promise you'll like the ending and it'll make you want to read the next chapter. Okay so I wouldn't want to spoil anything now so, enjoy oh and thanks for the reviews! I'm also very, very, very and extremely sorry for making you wait so long for the next update to come. I was so busy making my class' graduation song and I was so busy for exams. Thank you very very much for waiting! Oh. BTW, sorry for the big jump. I'm super stuck at what Edmund said about Peter wanting the girls and Legolas for a meeting. I'm very bad at making conversations for a meeting.**

* * *

It's been months since his meeting with Peter. He was strolling around the garden for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ever since Legolas arrived here at the castle, he always comes here to clear his mind of or think about Middle Earth.

_It seemed like a lifetime. _He thought. He made a couple of friends here in Narnia. First of all, the three girls; Alliah, Paula and Gaby. Though he barely sees them alone. He always sees Gaby with Edmund or Paula with Peter. The only person he sees alone is Alliah. Then there's Lucy. So far the kindest and youngest person he met so far. She talks to him about Narnia or sometimes a strange land called England. And of course, he won't forget the girl that he thought was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on; Susan. Yes, they're friends. It's too bad that Susan's heart was won by another man. Caspian was his name. She talks about him all the time. Every compliment on Caspian sends a feeling to Legolas' heart. Something he never felt in his entire life. Every time he hears the name, his chest suddenly tightens and feels like he can't breathe. Of course, he doesn't show that to Susan.

"May I join in?" A sweet and humble voice asked. He turned around and saw Susan standing there. She was wearing her sweet smile and it made all his thoughts go away.

"Of course." She placed her hand on his forearm and they started walking around the garden.

"What made you come here?"

"I needed to clear my mind."

"Do you miss your home?" It's the second time Susan had brought up this topic to Legolas.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Then why didn't you go when you had the chance?" In this question, Susan froze.

"Because... I can't leave Caspian." Legolas felt a stab of pain right at his chest. "Speaking of Caspian, he's coming back. After a few weeks." She then said happily. It might be a happy time for Susan but for Legolas, he was about to face his great competitor.

* * *

Paula and Peter were happily chatting while they were sitting at a bench at the balcony. They were talking about their homes until Peter brought up a question that Paula wasn't ready to answer.

"Paula, do you have any suitors?" Paula froze at this question and suddenly, an image of her and Marc kissing on top of that hill, appeared.

"I-" She never wanted to hurt Peter. After all he's done to her and her sisters, she can't afford seeing him hurt. "I don't." Peter's face suddenly brightened up.

"With a pretty face like yours, no one ever asked you out?" Paula just shook her head. Peter stood up and went in front of her. "Well, if you like, I can be your partner at the ball." He said holding out a hand to her.

"There's a ball?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes in celebration of the return of Caspian from his voyage." Paula was blushing furiously but she can't turn down. She took his hand and left.

* * *

Gaby was walking around and wandering at the castle grounds when she saw an ajar door. She looked around and made sure that no one was around. She held the knob and pushed the door and revealed a sight that was magnificent for her. A room full of books. Gaby, who dreamed to become a young writer and is fascinated by books, saw this room as a dreamland.

"So you like books?" A voice said which clearly startled her. She looked behind and saw Edmund.

"Yes but these might be different kind of books. Unlike the ones I have at home."

"Home. Earth. How is it there?"

"Well... I'm not really that sure. Corruption I guess. World hunger. Kids dying in Africa. Stuff like that. Why do you ask?"

"It's been years since I left home." Edmund said as he walked towards her. "I considered this as my reality and Earth as a dream or a fantasy."

"Just like Inception."

"Excuse me?" He said as he furrowed his brows and looked at her,

"Oh it's a film. It's quite hard to explain and if I do, you might be bored."

"No. Please do explain." He said as he sat on a nearby chair. Gaby blushed. She sat down on a chair beside Edmund.

"Well, it's usually about dreams. You see in the movie, you can go into someone's dream by the help of a machine. Now Inception is when you go within 3 layers of dreams so it's like a dream within a dream within a dream. Something like that." Gaby kept on talking to him about the movie. She explained the plot in a detailed manner so that he won't get confused. Then at the end of the story, she looked at Edmund and he wore an interested look on his face.

"People do have a very wild imagination these days."

"I know and sometimes, it makes me think 'why haven't I thought of these ideas before?'." She then caught his gaze and their eyes locked. They looked into each other's eyes as though they're reading each other's mind. Then Gaby quickly came into her senses. She shook her head, looked at another direction and stood up. "Well, I think Paula and Alliah will be looking for me right now."

"Um yeah you should probably, um, go to them." He said as he stood up and watched her leave the room. Edmund sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Edmund you nitwit."


	10. Broken

**Hi again! I'm sorry if it's a corny story because I'm not myself lately. You see I confessed to my crush that I liked him on our Graduation day and since then I had a writer's block. But anyways, it's my own story of love and it's not my story you want to hear but if you want to know more, it's in my might be the chapter you guys were waiting for! I'm not gonna spoil any further so just read and please drop some reviews.**

** - Brokenhearted-and-Random1**

* * *

Susan was jogging around the castle grounds, looking for Legolas. She had great news to tell him and she knew exactly where to find him.

"Legolas!" She said as she saw him in the garden. He turned his head and a smile formed on his lips.

"Yes?" He asked as she walked towards him excitedly.

"Legolas he's coming!"

"Who is?" He asked as his brows furrowed.

"Caspian! He's arriving this noon! Don't you remember?!" She asked with wide eyes and a smile. Legolas forced a smile. Inside a part of him curses the name and wishes that he never existed but he wanted Susan to be happy even if it means for his heart to get broken.

"When will I get to meet him?" He managed to say.

"Soon." She said.

"Well you better get dressed. You don't want him to see you in your sleeping clothes." He said as he forced a smile. Susan looked down and blushed furiously from shame that she just came from bed. She hugged him and left.

* * *

Gaby woke up and the sun blinded her. She stretched her arms and turned to the other side of the be and saw Alliah and Paula sitting on a chair, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning." She said happily as she sat up. "What's with the poker face?"

"We need to talk." Alliah said. Gaby's smile faded and slouched; she never was the kind of girl who liked serious conversations.

"About?"

"Edmund." Paula said. " We're worried about you."

"Why should you worry about me?"

"You have an ongoing relationship with Chris for God's sake and you flirt around with Edmund and-" Paula blurted out, wanting to go straight to the point, but Alliah cut her off.

"What Paula means to say is-"

"You think I'm a two timer?" Gaby asked confusingly as she stood up. The two elder sisters can't look at her straight in the eye.

"We're just worried about you."Paula answered as she stood up too.

"Look, as the eldest, I don't think being a two timer will be good for you."

"Oh it's like you guys haven't been two timers?" Gaby snapped back at them. Neither sister answered, knowing that it was true. "Alliah, you know what the school named you? They named you Crush of the Year because you almost got the whole boy population head over heels for you and half of them became your boyfriends!" She she said coldly as Alliah looked petrified. "And you Paula, you don't think I notice you with Peter? I saw you the other day with him at the balcony? I thought Marc was your boyfriend?! What will he think of you when he knows about this? How will you explain this to him?" Then by that statement, Gaby felt hand hit her cheek and pain suddenly crept to that part. Gaby stormed off mumbling: "Hypocrites". Paula and Alliah sat there in silence.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Alliah said before she left Paula alone.

* * *

It was noon and Legolas was roaming around in search of Susan. He came upon a hall in where Susan's quarter's was. He was going to ask her if she could be his dance partner. Even though it was a stupid move, he thought it'll be worth trying since he was asking the woman that he loved. He was about to turn to another corridor when he herd Susan's voice.

"Caspian!" She screamed. Legolas hid from a wall but he can still see what was happening. Susan was running to a man and she hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said. He put her down and pressed his lips to hers and it became a passionate kiss. Legolas cannot bear to watch it so he just turned to walk towards his room with no hope and a broken heart.


	11. The Effects of Too Much

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait because I've been going through a depression and a writer's block. Anyways, I'm quite alright now and I would like to thank you for the reviews and for your support it means so much to me! Second, I might be gone again for a long time because of our internet connection and anyways, it's summer and I'm going away for a road trip this weekend so expect you'll be hearing from me after a few weeks. So anyways, I just fished this out of my brain a few weeks ago and I hope you won't get mad at me for my lameness and I'm not really familiar with Narnia as I'm familiar with LotR so... I hope you enjoy and I hope you guys tell me what you think about it! :)**

**P.S. I'm sorry for any errors because you guys have no idea how young I am.**

* * *

Susan woke up, a sun ray hitting her face and a pain throbbing in her head. She had no memory of what happened last night. She looked at the other side of the bed and to her shock, Caspian was standing there and was halfway done putting on his trousers. She looked under the covers and saw herself naked. And then she remembered; the hot kisses on her neck, the ball, the wine, everything.

_It was half past 6 and she was in the great hall. With Caspian by her side, she felt the luckiest person alive. She held his hand as they made their way to the dance floor and danced to the music. She can't stop smiling from ear to ear._

_"Why are you so happy?" Caspian said. Their foreheads almost touching._

_"Nothing it's that... I missed you so much."Though it was a position in where she should be happy, she felt uncomfortable. Like someone was watching her. Her eyes roamed around the room and got a quick glance of icy blue eyes watching her and it only meant one thing: Legolas. She shifted a little and Caspian took note of this._

_"What's wrong?" His eyes filled with worry, wondering what was bothering his beautiful woman. Susan can't take it anymore. She broke free from their position and she ran out of the Great Hall to find a place in where she would calm down._

_"Susan." A voice said. She turned her head and saw that Legolas was there. She was supposed to angry at him but something in her made her think that he looked handsome. But then something in her flared up at the sight of him._

_"Don't you 'Susan' me!"_

_"What- I don't-"_

_"Don't give me that! Don't try to pretend that you're comforting me!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The glares at me and Caspian being together. You can't take your eyes off us since we came in the Great Hall!"_

_"Susan I'm sorry I-"_

_"Look, I know that you're my best friend and you still don't know Caspian but I don't need you glaring at him like some two faced idiot who'll-" She was cut off when soft lips attacked hers hungrily. She doesn't know what was happening. Everything felt like a movie in fast forward. She had no idea what was happening. She pushed him away and stood in shock as she tried to attack her again._

_"Susan I love you! Please just-" Before he knew it, a painful slap on his cheek was given._

_"Just stay away from me!" She said as she rushed towards the Great Hall. She needed a girl to talk to and right in time, she just bumped into the Trio. "Gaby! Paula! Lala! Thank Aslan you're here!" She said as she quickly hugged the three of them._

_"Susan- What happened? Why are you acting like you haven't seen us for months?" Alliah said as the other two girls gave her a shocked expression._

_"Wine... I need- I need something to drink. Quickly!" Gaby quickly handed her the goblet that she was holding as they lead her to the balcony. She took a deep breathe and quickly gulped down the sweet tasting wine._

_"Better?" Paula asked._

_"Mmm... More." She said as she inhaled and exhaled. Gaby rushed inside to get another goblet._

_"What happened?" Alliah asked as Susan leaned towards the stone rails of the balcony._

_"L-Legolas. H-He... He k-kissed me." She stuttered. The two girls' eyes widened and asked her to go on. "He- I- I don't know what's gotten to him. I never thought- He was kind a-and sweet a-and a gentleman but awhile ago h-he was different like an animal in him was released." Then Gaby came in with two goblets in hand._

_"What just happened?" Gaby asked._

_"Legolas sneaked a kiss on her." Alliah said as she tried to comfort Susan who was quickly gulping down the first goblet. "Susan I think you should take the wine slow... I mean I know it can comfort you because alcohol's been kinda my best friend for a month but I took it slow, you know."_

_"Yeah and Susan," Gaby said as she placed down the second goblet but Susan quickly took it. "Believe me, when you wake up in the morning, you'll wish you've never been born because of hang over."_

_"You've experienced it?" Susan asked, placing down the half empty goblet._

_"Would I be telling you this if I didn't? Yeah."_

_"Wait so you've been drinking behind our backs?" Paula and Alliah asked in unison._

_"Yes I've been drinking since I was 15. Anyways, the point is, you need to relax and breathe. It's okay if you drink a bit of wine but take it easy. Okay? Believe me you don't want the effects in the morning."_

"Good morning." A suave voice said. Susan looked to the right and saw Caspian putting on his shoes. "Last night was... incredible." He said, giving her a smile that usually made her heart melt but now... she was just angry. _Are you insane?! There might be a small chance that your baby is growing inside me and we're not even married! And you think this is great?! _Susan thought. She wanted to tell him that she was angry about it but she was too hung over to argue with him so instead... she lied._  
_

"Me too."

"I have to go now before anybody sees me or notices that I'm missing." He said as she went over her and pecked her lips. "See you at breakfast." Then he left her there, with a throbbing head. She felt like puking so she got her robe and hurried to the bathroom. She saw a bucket and leaned on to it and held her hair up and started puking her guts up.

* * *

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling and all that stuff. Anyways, so any guesses why Susan puked? Is it because she's hung over or because she's pregnant? You'll find out! Anyways, just let me know what you guys think of it and I love you all for the reviews and being patient!**


	12. Desperate

**Hi guys! I'm back! As you know, internet is no problemo for me now but I don't have a computer so... anyways, as long as I have my hands on a computer, I will keep on posting new chapters and I hope you guys like how the story is going. Sorry if there were mistakes and stuff... Anyways, I will stop talking now and let you read. Thank you for your patience and please review!**

* * *

What was he doing? He never should've done that! It was so selfish of him! Legolas paced in his room and finally sat on the bed and placed his hands on his head, reflecting about what he did last night. He was jealous and heartbroken. It can be an excuse. He needs to apologize to Susan. He needs to do it before it's too late. _Of course it's too late. _He thought. _I have to talk to her. _He finally stood up and went out of his room in search of Susan.

* * *

She was sitting in a garden, sobbing. _Oh dear... I did this... _Legolas thought. He gathered the strength and courage that he had to face her and finally found it.

"Susan?" He asked. Susan just turned to look at him. Her eyes red and puffy and her face was flushed.

"What do you want?"

"Susan, I'm sorry... What I did was-"

"Rude and impulsive." She said, cutting him off.

"I know. And we are just friends and you are having a relationship with someone. I have no right to do that to you. I'm sorry... Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry but I just can't tell you everything is alright. I'm sorry Legolas but I can't." She then stood up and swiftly walked past him like a ghost and leaving him alone.

"So?"

"It means you're not pregnant." A mid-wife told her. She consulted one for any signs, a few weeks later. She paid the mid-wife a fair price for her not to mention her consultation to anyone. She sighed in relief.

"If you want to be sure again, you have to come back after a few weeks to be sure. Some symptoms come in late so we can't be too sure."

"Alright." She said as she stood up and left. She wanted to be sure. She loved Caspian dearly but she had developed new feelings for Legolas ever since he kissed her. Yes, it was rude of him to just kiss her like that and it was a total shock for her and he can't just forgive him like that. She was walking towards the castle as quickly as she could. Wanting to do nothing but curl up on her bed and cry.

Legolas didn't know what to do. Guilt and heartbreak clouding over his mind, making it impossible for him to think. He needed help and he knew just who to talk to.

* * *

"What do you mean you need help?"

"Gaby, you're a girl."

"Yeah. I know that."

"No. I don't mean discrimination. I meant that you're a girl and you know what to do."

"Well... I don't know what's wrong with Susan. You kissed her and told her that you loved her. I think most girls would think of that as romantic and sweet." She said, writing on an empty notebook that was left on her table. "Wow... I never thought that writing with a quill was so exciting." She said as she continued to write.

"Please stop changing the subject." He said, trying to sound threatening but only sounding desperate.

"What exactly do you want from me?" She said, finally dropping the quill and looking up at him.

"I need you to help me. I need to apologize to her. I already tried but she said she can't."

"Okay... here's the thing. Stop being forceful. Give her some space and time. The woman is panicking for God's sake! Who wouldn't panic if your best friend told you that he or she loved you while you are in a relationship?!" She said with a shrug and continued writing.

"So I have to wait?"

"Am I the only one with common sense in this room?!"

"I love her, Gaby." Legolas confessed. "I can't stand her avoiding me. Every second I'm apart from her feels like an eternity. I have lived for a thousand years and this is the only time that I feel vulnerable and mortal. Like I will die this second if she goes away from me. Gaby, please help me." He begged. Gaby hid a smirk while she continued writing. After what felt like hours of silence, Gaby sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I have an idea."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry it took me for so long to update. I moved in to another house and I couldn't get my hands on a computer. Anyways... Please review! I haven't had one for so long!**


	13. The End For Them?

**Hi guys! Anyways, I just luckily snuck this computer out of my parent's hands in excuse for an English project. If I can't update that much, please forgive me because security in the computer lab went high and now I can't easily sneak in. :( Well, anyways, for Susan and Legolas fans out there, you might like this chapter. So anyways, I will shut up now and let you guys read. Thank you so much for the review and please leave another one!**

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon. Caspian felt like strolling on the castle grounds and enjoy the peace and quiet alone until it was broken when running footsteps were heard. He turned around and saw a servant running towards him and stopped with a worried look on his face.

"My lord... Miss-Queen Susan." He panted.

"What happened to her?" He asked worriedly. The servant looked around nervously and reached to Caspian's ear and whispered his news.

"Are you sure this will work?" Legolas asked as he looked at Gaby and Paula then to Susan, who had her back turned on them and was sitting on a bench.

"Yeah. Every girl would flip if a boy gave her a love poem." Paula said sitting behind a bush with Gaby.

"Yeah. And just stay calm, remember the words and don't mess up." She said as she pushed him towards Susan. He took a few steps towards her and looked back at the two girls who were giving him two thumbs up. He gulped and continued walking towards her.

"Susan," He started. She stood up and turned to him with a bank expression. "Forgive me Susan, for I have sinned. I do not want for our friendship to be trimmed." He started. Susasn eased her look at Legolas and stayed silent. "My dear Susan, please forgive me. Without you, me heart cannot be. Without you there is no sun, and I feel like my world is done." He looked at her again and she looked down. He took a quick glance behind and saw Gaby and Paula smiling and nodding at him to go on. He was halfway there. "My lovely Susan, with a beauty like no other, looking for another maiden is no bother. " He said. Almost done... just a little more. "Susan I will love you forever." He said with a rush of giddiness. He was feeling lightheaded and didn't want to think right now and suddenly, he forgot the last lines. "And-" He suddenly felt nervous and felt like he wanted to jump off a balcony. Susan looking at him, her cheeks were pink and was waiting for him to fininsh.

"And?" She said. He looked behind and saw Paula biting her nails and Gaby signing him to go on.

"And I promise that we will always be remembered." What?! Remembered?! He looked behind and saw Paula throwing herself on the grass and Gaby slapping her palm on her face. He looked at Susan and she suddenly gave him a confused look. "I-I mean together. And I promise that we will be together." He said and felt a rush going to his cheeks. Susan just started to walk past him but he held her hand. He suddenly took in the details of her hand. Soft and elegant even though it was war weary.

"Legolas, please don't make a fool out of yourself. But I appreceate the effeort. Thank you."

"Susan. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I will do anything. Just forgive me."

"Legolas..." She said with a sigh and held Legolas' hand. "I want to. Really. But I just can't forgive you like that. Give me time and I will." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze and let go. She started to walk away and Legolas looked down at his feet, feeling hopeless. "But Legolas," She said. He looked up at her and stared longly at her eyes. "I really do like you." She said with a sad smile and left.

"What do you mean an affair?!" Caspian almost shouted. The small servant was shaking, afraid to see the young prince's fury.

"She's been with a stranger a few days after you left. An elf from another world." Caspian couldn't believe what he just heard. Her Susan with another man while he was gone. It can't be. He numbly walked away from the small, shaking servant and thought of nothing but the news that he just heard.

Susan ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Right now, she felt a little better, confronting Legolas like that. Her chest felt a little lighter. What he said flattered her but she can't forgive him. Not yet.

"Who's Legolas?" A voice startled her. She turned and saw Caspian leaning on a wall. How could she not see him?!

"A friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you accusing me of an affair with him?"

"No. No. Not at all," He said sarcastically. "Although I heard that you've been strolling around the castle garden with him. And that you had a little "chat" outside the great hall a few weeks ago."

"Caspian, whatever that was, it was nothing."

"Oh so kissing him behind my back is 'nothing'?"

"He kissed me! I swear Caspian, nothing happened." She said. Caspian just nodded and walked towards the door with easy strides then stopped.

"Funny. 'Nothing' is the exact way that I feel about you." He said bitterly and slammed the door shut, leaving the dumbstruck Susan alone.


	14. New Bonds Formed

**So I was listening to two songs during this time. Le Tango De Roxanne in Moulin Rouge and How To Save a Life by The Fray. I suggest you guys, if you really want to cry, listen to How To Save A Life while reading Legolas' part with Susan. It did for me while I was typing. So enjoy! Please leave a review!**

* * *

_You're such an arse Caspian. _He thought as he walked along the sand, listening to the waves crash to the rocks. _Making you believe that she loves you only to break you and throw you away like a useless thing._ Caspian thought that he was forever broken and can never be fixed. What he didn't know is that he'll be fixed in no time.

* * *

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!_

Those lyrics echoed through Alliah's head, over and over again.

_You're free to leave me_

_Just don't deceive me_

_And believe me when I say_

_I love you_

Alliah walked along the sandy shore, reflecting. She just wanted to go home but then... What's there to return for? She has no boyfriend, she has suckish grades, her parents are gone and she has no chance in an acting career. In fact, she's no one. _The world is better off with out- ah!__  
_

Alliah tripped onto something. Maybe it was a rock but then, she should feel pain now.

"Oh, I am so sorry my lady. I-" Alliah looked up and mahogany brown eyes clashed with hers.

* * *

_Who is she? What's her name? Did I hurt her? _A million questions flooded through his mind once his eyes locked with this beautiful maiden in front of him. He got to his senses, stood up and held his hand to the maiden.

"I'm sorry my lady, I was in deep thoughts. I-" He stammered but was caught off by the girl.

"It's alright. So was I." She said while taking his hand and he studied the details of her hand. Smooth and elegant. Just how it should be.

"Are you hurt?" So badly Alliah wanted to say yes but then, she just can't go pouring out her life to a total stranger.

"Um... No. I'm alright." She said, trying her best to smile, hoping she can get pass by this total stranger. But nothing passes by Caspian. Not this time.

"You seem sad my lady-"

"Please, stop it with the "lady". Call me Alliah."

"Alliah." He said with a wide smile. "My name's Caspian." He said as he kissed Alliah's hand tenderly. His soft lips brushing her knuckles and it felt cold when it left. She never blushed so hard in her life. _Caspian... where did I hear that name. Isn't he Susan's boyfriend?! _She slowly pulled out her hand from his and they stood there in awkward silence for a while until Alliah broke it.

"So... you're the uh, lover of Susan?" She asked. She was heartbroken for a moment but then reminded herself that he's just a guy that she met. Nothing more.

"Used to be... " Then, a spark of hope lit up on Alliah's chest. Suddenly, she felt different to this man. She felt that she had a chance on him.

"What happened?" She asked. The both of them sat on where they were siting, looking unto the horizon while telling their story.

* * *

Susan did nothing in his room but cry on his shoulder and pour her heart out. She didn't know who else to go to and Legolas was her best comfort.

"I just don't understand how he became so heartless. I thought he'd understand. Why am I even talking to you anyways?! You don't k.

now how it feels! You never loved and got your heart broken by a girl before!" She stood up and prepared to leave when Legolas' voice stopped her.

"I have." He said in a soft voice.

"Well... besides me."

"No. Not by you." Susan looked at him in disbelief but he just sat there at the edge of his bed with his head down. "Her name was Aranel." He said, a sad smile forming on his lips and Susan sat down beside him. "I joined a fellowship that will journey across Middle Earth to help destroy the One Ring, the bringer of all evil. Aranel and I... we were about to be wedded when the both of us joined. I warned her about the dangers, the possibilities of getting killed but she wanted to protect me. I vowed to her that I will protect with all my life and she was happy. Until the great war came... we were winning when she got hit by an orc blade which caused her blood poisoning. We won the war but..." Susan looked at him and his lips were trembling and his eyes were about to release tears. " When we we reached the healers, it was too late to save her." He said and a tear fell down his smooth cheek. "To make it worse, we fought the day before. I insisted her to stay back from the fight but she was too stubborn. So I left her without an apology. We were just waiting for her to die. I held her hand and afraid of course. It killed me, to see her like that. She was weak and crying and accepting death while holding my hand, wanting it to be that last thing she feels before she dies. I apologized for everything and she accepted it. So I held her while she said her last words to me: Find another girl and move on for me... I love you." After that, the room was dead silent. No one dared to speak after what Legolas said.

"What was she like?"

"Aranel?" Legolas asked and Susan nodded. "She was like you. She even looked like you in a way."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes. Very much." Susan hugged him and buried her face on his shoulder as he placed an arm around her. After a comforting silence, Susan looked up at him.

"Do you believe in afterlife?"

"Not really. No."

"Do you believe that somehow, I'm Aranel?"

"I told myself that after the moment I first laid my eyes on you but I thought that was folly and childish."

"Do you love her and want her back?"

"Yes."

"Then she's yours." For a moment, Legolas looked confused but the moment soft lips touched his, he completely understood. She loved him and she wanted him so she kissed him and this time, Susan didn't back out.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
